


【山组】Surprise！！

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu





	【山组】Surprise！！

大野智今天的状态很不好。  
所有人都看得出来，平常大野虽然爱困但绝不会犯专业错误，今天这个心神不宁的样子让在场的人都替他担心，是不是发生了什么事情。  
说起来今天还真发生了一件大事，起码对于生活波澜不惊的大野来说是一件大事——他穿错了衣服。  
熟悉的果香、线香与独属于翔君的荷尔蒙围绕在自己周围，让大野的脸莫名泛红。  
没错，他现在贴身穿着的白色内搭，是翔君的。

番组提供了演出要用的外套，工作人员边挨个分发边善解人意的说：“今天可以穿着自己的T恤哦？”  
这句话彻底打破了大野智最后一丝希望。

对于大野智和樱井翔这一类不会搭配的男明星来说，白色T恤是最不会犯错的必备单品。两人在购物时都添置了好多件不同款式的白衬衣，但事情错就错在两人完全没有发现……他们的家里只有一个衣柜。  
两人在一起已经十多年，虽然住在一起、平日里也默契十足，但两个人都是家务苦手，依旧会经常发生衣服混在一处的糟糕状况。  
为了赶今天早上的通告，两人手忙脚乱的找衣服套上就出发了——于是就出现了现在这种情况。  
紧绷的身体不敢放松，大野智从没想到自己有一天会害怕一件小小的T恤衫。  
衣服仿佛还带着翔君的温度，被布料轻柔包裹的触感就像是翔君温柔的前戏般一点点渗透进身体内部。v字领的部分因为被翔君过于发达的胸肌撑过几次而稍微有些下垂，边缘抚摸着锁骨处敏感的皮肉，引来大野轻轻的颤抖。  
这么说来、由于工作原因……他们好像好久都没做了。  
干旱着的土地突然得到了一点点甘露，瞬间引燃了更深处的饥渴。棉质T恤下的乳粒悄悄挺立了起来，胸部突然酸胀难忍、仿佛全身的感官都聚集在了胸口，他越发觉得呼吸不到新鲜空气，不自觉的扯着本就宽大的领口，连自己都没发觉喘息变得急促了起来。  
大野的眼前开始发白，情欲侵蚀着理智，他无法控制住自己追寻恋人身影的眼神，祈求着恋人的安抚。  
大野眼神乱飘，终于在远处与翔君双目对视。  
不、不行了……  
那双明亮的眼眸在用充满侵占欲的眼神望向这里，大野在捕猎者的注视下全身发热、喉咙干涩难耐，身上的衣服在略显色情的注视下好像被一件件扒下，焦躁又火热的氛围让大野狼狈的逃避了樱井的双眼。  
在镜头面前永远正直又禁欲的主播恋人眼里藏着一束火苗，瞬间点燃了大野的神志。  
要赶紧找个厕所……  
大野别别扭扭的挡住裆部不争气的东西，趁工作间隙悄悄挪到厕所隔间。

“唔……”  
一坐到马桶上，他便呜咽一声，将被束缚得疼痛难忍的性器释放出来。内裤已经被柱头流出的动情液体印湿，被大野粗鲁的褪到了腿根。手在裤子口袋里胡乱掏出唇膏，毫不犹豫的在手心里挤上了一大坨。  
晶莹的膏体将柱身抹得湿淋淋、油亮亮，秀气的手指迫不及待的圈住龟头上下撸动起来。  
“哈啊、嗯……翔君……”  
还嫌刺激不够，大野的左手摸索着后方的囊袋，两处一齐施力，下半身发出了咕叽咕叽色情的水声。  
“……呜、不行……”手掌毫无章法的律动，却无法达到高潮，大野无助的呜咽着——现在这副模样，难道是已经没法自己达到高潮了……？  
大野焦躁不安的动了动，情欲横冲直撞无法发泄，引得他手指控制不住得摸向了翁张的洞口。  
指腹一触到肉缝便引来了入口敏感的收缩，大野吞了吞口水，红着脸用中指轻轻揉搓穴口，适应手指的大小。  
唇油软化了紧绷的肌肉，指节顺利的突破入口，剐蹭着瘙痒的内壁。绵软的肠穴暖融融的包裹住指尖，让大野禁不住发出一声叹息。  
他重振旗鼓，左手画圈似的玩弄扩张着穴肉，右手拇指持续拨动着马眼，过于强烈的快感让大野的眼眶溢满了泪水。  
“翔君、唔哼……翔君……”  
括约肌开始有规律的收缩，柱头一鼓一鼓，迫不及待的想迎接一次酣畅淋漓的高潮。  
就在这时，厕所隔间的门被敲响，门外传来了樱井温柔磁性的声音。  
“智君？还好吗？”  
“呜……呀啊……！”恋人的声音仿佛是最后一根稻草，瞬间突破了大野欲望的防线。龟头上的小眼儿开合，精液咻咻喷射而出，零零落落的洒在大野的脸上、翔君的T恤上。  
糟了……衣服被弄脏了。  
大野被精水模糊了双眼，隐隐约约看到樱井打开门走了进来。

“智君……”  
大野已经没有精力掩饰现下不堪的状况，毫无防备得被樱井摆好姿势，对樱井虚弱的露出了满足的笑容。

tbc


End file.
